


Sho Gets a Renter

by thoroughlynerdy



Series: A Shot in the Dark [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice of life scenes from the AU in which Sho is a Realtor, Nino is a photographer, Jun owns a bookstore, Ohno is an artist, and Aiba is trying to find his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sho Gets a Renter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the self-exchange over on LJ

Sho paces nervously on the concrete outside of the low-rise building. His client—Ninomiya—is ten minutes late and he’s starting to panic thinking that maybe he isn’t showing up at all, which would be terrible since he is currently the only potential client Sho has. He fingers his phone within his pocket and pivots again, turning back to face the building and cringes when he sees his own smiling face, three feet high, looming over him. His father had insisted it would help generate more clients, but all it was currently doing was making show feel like a schmuck.

Sho was a recent graduate and a brand new real estate agent. Going into the family business hadn’t taken much thought—his father was a well respected corporate real estate agent and following in his footsteps was something Sho had always seen as an absolute. The economics degree he had pursued in college wasn’t exactly practical, but it had kept him interested and gave him a little insight into what makes the world go round. Owning the building he was currently trying to lease was something he had decided to do on his own. He’d taken a small loan out and used some of the money he had saved up working part time during college to buy the building and renovate it into a hybrid retail and living space. He was eager to prove himself and beginning his career with a move his father had never even attempted was a definite gamble.

Sho glances at his watch and sighs deeply. He is beginning to resolve himself to the fact that Ninomiya had ditched him when a slight figure turns the corner coming into view. Immediately relief washes over Sho at the sight, but his nerves quickly bubble back to life when he realizes that now everything will be real. Sho pockets his phone once more and squares his shoulders, smiling broadly as he watches the man approach. Sho opens his mouth to greet him, but stops short after realizing his target is on the phone.

“No, I understand what you said; you’re ditching me to keep your crappy job at your parents’ restaurant. That’s exactly what’s happening. Whatever, I’ll talk to you later.”

Sho blinks at the man whom he presumes is Ninomiya since he has come to a stop and flashes him a wide grin. Sho nods back and tries to show polite disinterest in the conversation he can’t help but overhear. He also can’t help but notice that his potential new renter is very attractive.

“No I’m not hanging up on you I have to talk to the real estate agent now. Because he is standing directly in front of me and has a look on his face that says he’s about three seconds away from fleeing. Goodbye, Masaki.”

Sho steps forward as Ninomiya ends his call and thrusts his hand out eager to dispel the tension that had begun to creep over him, “Sakurai Sho, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Ninomiya nods back to him, returning the handshake, “Ninomiya Kazunari, but please call me Nino.”

“Did you find the place okay?” Sho asks in part to make conversation, but also in hopes to find out why he had been kept waiting.

Ninomiya shrugs, “Yeah, it’s only a couple of blocks from the station, so access is good. It’s also bigger than I was expecting.”

Sho smiles happily. Nino’s comments seem promising.

“Do you want to take a look inside?”

“No, I think I’ll just make my decision from outside,” Nino deadpans.

Sho can feel his face heat up and stares back wide-eyed at Ninomiya, “I didn’t mean that you wouldn’t want to—”

Ninomiya laughs loudly, eyes flashing with delight at Sho’s flustered state and fishes a camera out of the bag hanging at his side and twists off the lens cap. Bringing the sight to his eye, Ninomiya focuses and takes several photos of the outside of the building.

“Relax, Sakurai-san, I was kidding. Let’s go see it.” Nino chides lightly stepping past Sho towards the building.

Sho scrunches his face into a pout, thumping himself on the forehead lightly as he follows behind. As he moves in front of Nino to unlock the door, he puts his realtor face back on.

“So this is the lobby area,” Sho declares as they step into the cool room. He knows that this is the part that will let him shine. He can almost feel it, the realtor part of his brain turning on as he begins to describe the room and what all it could be.

“This space is large enough to accommodate several chairs and a low table for clients to use while they wait.” He explains.

Sho is happy to note that Ninomiya seems pleased by the appearance He watches as Nino follows his gaze around the room and nods his head absentmindedly as he snaps several photos from different angles.

“I’ve even installed a reception desk for the convenience of my renters.” Sho adds with a flourish of his arms towards the reception area.

“You said you were looking for studio space, so what kind of photography do you do, Ninomiya-san?” Sho asks as he leans back against the counter.

“I told you, it’s Nino, and this will be a portrait studio.”

“That sounds like interesting work,” Sho says with a smile. “I’ve always loved photography; I just don’t have the eye for it.” He adds with a sad smile.

Nino nods his agreement, “It usually is pretty interesting. And if you really want to learn I’m sure we can work something out. So, is the main space through here?”

Sho’s eyes narrow slightly, “Yes, around this corner there’s a large open area, perfect for you to set up backdrops and a closet for you to store props and other things.” Sho informs him, choosing to ignore the comment about working something out as they step through the doorway and enter a large empty room.

Nino begins to wander the room, walking the length, looking up at the ceiling and around at the walls. “There’s some good light coming in,” He says absentmindedly, as he snaps a few more photos.

Sho nods, “Oh yes, the windows are great. There is a bathroom over here and stairs that take you up to the residential floor.”

“Let’s check that out then,” Nino requests.

Sho leads him up the stairs, rattling off some features of the apartment, telling him how it is a one bedroom one bath and has a private entryway off the back of the building so that he doesn’t have to walk through the studio in order to come home at night.

Nino seems less interested in the apartment, but takes the time to snap photos of each room as well.

“Who are my neighbors going to be?” he asks suddenly.

Sho blinks back at him, caught off guard by the sudden question, “Well, actually I’m not sure yet. You’re the first I’ve shown any of the spaces too, but the corner lot next to yours is scheduled to be shown on Friday. The two other spaces are still empty, and—wait, you want to rent it?” Sho asks with an air of disbelief, belatedly realizing exactly what Nino’s question had been.

Nino grins again laughing loudly at Sho.

Sho can feel his face heating again and wishes that he knew the art of not becoming flustered around people he thought were attractive.

“I like the space and the price is good. It will be a bitch moving everything upstairs, but I’ll manage somehow.” Nino tells him with a smile.

“That’s great! We can get started on the paperwork tomorrow! But, you’re really sure you want to rent the space?” Sho asks.

“Are you trying to talk me out of it?” Nino asks giving him a weird look.

“No! Not at all, it’s just, this is my first showing, well, ever, and to have you of all people want the space is just…great.” Sho finished lamely.

“Me of all people?” Nino asks with a waggle of his eyebrows

Sho groans, “That’s not what I meant! Now the rent is twice as much because you’re making fun of me!”

“Those aren’t very good negotiation tactics” Nino says with a laugh as he lifts his camera up to snap a photo before Sho can protest. “This is going to be fun.” He informs Sho with a grin.


End file.
